Momentos contigo
by Kasumi52
Summary: Dos personas que se aman... Momentos que jamás se olvidan, pero que sólo quieren compartir mutuamente. ¡Capitulo Final!
1. Chapter 1

-No puedo creerlo…- musitó sorprendida, observando los copos blancos de nieve caer. Posó su mano sobre el cristal de su ventana y contempló por un rato más el espectáculo que el cielo otorgaba.

Cientos de copos de nieve caían desde el cielo hasta fragmentarse y unirse al manto blanco que lo cubría todo.

-Es la primera vez que nieva en años- sonrió para sí y se apartó la ventana para salir corriendo de su habitación al jardín.

Se detuvo en seco al llegar a la salida y descubrir que todo se veía mucho más maravilloso que detrás de un vidrio. Salió y sintió sus pies hundirse ligeramente en la blanda nieve, estiró el brazo y abrió la mano para sentir algunos copos caer sobre ella.

Rió sola y se abrazó a sí misma, amaba la nieve y sentirla para ella la mejor experiencia.

-Akane, te vas a enfermar- advirtió Kasumi, mirándola algo preocupada desde el pasillo que intercedía con la salida al jardín. Se colocó una mano sobre su mejilla observando a su hermana pequeña dar vueltas en el mismo lugar con la cara alzada, los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-¡Eso no pasará!- exclamó feliz.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ranma deteniéndose al lado de Kasumi, para ver a su prometida disfrutar de la nieve desprovista de chaqueta y riendo sola, como una niña pequeña girando sobre sí misma y disfrutando de la sensación de los copos al caer sobre su rostro.

-Siempre es así las pocas veces que nieva y siempre acaba por enfermarse- dijo la joven, denotando preocupación en la mirada- La última vez que nevó fue cuando ella tenía diez años, recuerdo que enfermó muy gravemente y no quiero que la situación se vuelva a repetir.

-¡Akane!- la llamó al oír la explicación de la joven.

La joven al oír aquella voz masculina se detuvo y abrió los ojos para enfocarlos en su hermana y en su prometido.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no vienen? ¡La nieve está exquisita!- sonrió de nuevo se dejó caer sobre la nieve, moviendo sus brazos de arriba abajo y sus piernas de un lado a otro- ¡Estoy haciendo un ángel para ti, Kasumi!- rió.

Ranma no pudo evitar conmoverse al verla. Realmente parecía una niña pequeña ilusionada e inevitablemente adoró aquella faceta de su prometida, que hasta ese entonces desconocía.

-¡Akane, te vas a enfermar! Por último sube a tu cuarto a ponerte algo más abrigado- dijo Kasumi colocando sus manos en torno a su boca.

Akane dejó de moverse y sólo para que su hermana estuviera más tranquila se levantó y se dirigió corriendo hacia su habitación, pasando rápidamente por el lado de Ranma e inconscientemente rozó su mano con la de él, ella no se dio cuenta de esto, estaba demasiado contenta y entusiasmada como para notarlo y desapareció de la vista del muchacho al verla doblar en una esquina del pasillo. Ranma levantó su mano, notó que la de la chica había dejado su mano antes tibia, ligeramente fría.

Kasumi suspiró algo más aliviada y se disponía a entrar al comedor en el momento en que Nabiki llegó agitada hasta ella con su mano en el pecho, sintiendo los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

-¿Qué te pasa, Nabiki?- preguntó Ranma extrañado de verla en esa condición. Nunca había visto correr a la joven y le sorprendía verla agitada.

-Está nevando. ¿Dónde está Akane?- dijo calmándose un poco.

-No te preocupes, ya la mandé a su cuarto a ponerse algo más de abrigo- sonrió con ternura antes de marcharse al comedor como tenía pensado hacer.

-"Vaya… debió haber sido muy grave la enfermedad de Akane para que Nabiki esté preocupada"- pensó Ranma, mirándola.

-¡Listo!

Nabiki y Ranma dirigieron su vista a la pequeña de las Tendo que corría hacia la salida del jardín utilizando una chaqueta color rosa y una bufanda del mismo color. Pasó otra vez por el lado de Ranma y él pudo sentir por segunda vez aquel frío roce, pero ésta vez no le prestó tanta atención. Su mente estaba centrada en la infantil faceta que mostraba su prometida sin pudor alguno.

-Vaya…- susurró Ranma sorprendido al ver a su prometida saltar sobre la nieve con los brazos hacia arriba.

-Cuando te cases con ella debes acostumbrarte a eso- sonrió Nabiki.

Ranma la miró con molestia y luego dirigió su vista nuevamente a Akane. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-Sólo espero que no se vuelva a repetir- Oyó murmurar a Nabiki que caminaba dándole la espalda.

Él sólo se limitó a seguir observando a su prometida.

-¡Oye, Ranma!- vio que su prometida le sonreía y él pudo sentir su corazón agitarse con violencia.

Ya habían cumplido dieciocho años y el cambio físico en su prometida se había producido, era más que evidente que ella había dejado de ser una niña al igual que él un niño.

-¿Por qué no vienes? ¡Es divertido!- le gritó Akane dejándose caer sobre la nieve- ¿Vienes?

Ranma la miró indeciso. Hace unos meses se habían estado llevando bastante bien por raro que parezca, habían hecho un pacto, él no la insultaría ni a ella ni a su comida que hasta ese entonces no mejoraba y ella por ende no lo golpearía, y si algo le molestaba se lo haría saber sin necesidad de golpearlo. No quería echar a perder esa amistad que se había formado entre ambos… Aunque no era exactamente lo que hubiese querido. La amaba como a nadie y él ya lo tenía más que asumido, pero sabía que debía ganarse el corazón de la chica y tenía miedo a echarlo todo a perder como siempre hacía…

-¡Vamos, Ranma! ¡Ven!- oyó a su prometida nuevamente.

-¡No quiero transformarme!- respondió algo receloso. Aquello comenzaba a importunarlo bastante, no podía ponerse de pie bajo la nieve o la lluvia porque de inmediato su cuerpo se transformaba...

Akane corrió hasta él y tomó sus manos. Ranma las sintió más frías de lo que estaban antes.

-Vamos, es grandioso ¿Acaso no te gusta la nieve?

Ranma la miró, tenía copos sobre su cabello y su ropa. No se había puesto un gorro, ni guantes, parecía haberse puesto lo primero que encontró, una mísera bufanda y una chaqueta que no parecía lo suficientemente abrigada para el clima que hacía.

-Tienes las manos muy frías…- dijo denotando preocupación en su voz. Se soltó de sus manos y volvió a tomarlas, quedando las de él sobre las de ellas, abrigándolas y frotándolas con las de ella con la intención de otorgarle algo de su calor.

-No te preocupes estoy bien.

Ranma frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

-Mejor éntra, Akane- aconsejó, pero ella se molestó negando con la cabeza.

-No.

-Te vas a enfermar- advirtió y llevó sus manos a las mejillas de la chica, un leve toque de sus manos bastó para que sus mejillas le traspasaran su frío- Por favor hazme caso…

-Casi nunca nieva, además siempre que me enfermo me recupero. Yo soy fuerte ¿Sabías?- pareció molesta y ofendida.

-Lo sé, pero entiende que…

-¡Vamos, no seas aburrido!- exclamó con una sonrisa traviesa, típica de una niña pequeña. Tomó su brazo y tiró de él con fuerza provocando la inevitable caída de su cuerpo impactarse con la nieve.

Miró molesto a su prometida que se reía sonoramente de él, mientras sentía su cuerpo transformarse inevitablemente.

Herido en su orgullo se levantó tomando de paso un poco de nieve y sin que ella se diese cuenta formó una bola en su mano, antes de lanzarla a la chaqueta de la chica que al sentir ese leve golpe dejo de reír.

Ranma sonrió victorioso, sin esperar una bola de nieve que impacto contra su rostro al ser lanzada con fuerza, haciéndolo caer sentado sobre la nieve de dónde se había levantado.

Akane rió y comenzó a correr, Ranma se levantó algo enfadado y la siguió por todo el jardín. Ella parecía divertirse mucho con la situación y él se había olvidado por completo de su enfado y la estaba acompañando en su canto de risas.

-Vaya… ¿Qué le parece eso, Saotome?- sonrió Soun satisfecho por lo que veía desde la puerta del jardín.

-Parecen unos niños pequeños- dijo Genma sorprendido. Nunca permitió que Ranma jugase cuando era pequeño, pues sus entrenamientos eran más importantes, y ahora que tenía dieciocho años y era todo un hombre, jugaba como si nada le importase… Como si no tuviera preocupaciones en mente… Tal y como un niño pequeño.

-Yo veo una boda y muchos nietos a mí alrededor- dijo Soun con lágrimas en los ojos al imaginarse la conmovedora escena.

En un momento Akane tropezó y cayó sobre la nieve.

-¡Akane!- dijeron Soun, Genma y Ranma al unísono. Éste último corrió hasta ella y se arrodilló a su lado ayudándola a levantarse.

-¿Te sientes bien? Mejor entremos- dijo el muchacho realmente preocupado. Estaba pálida y demasiado fría.

Ella negó con la cabeza de forma obstinada y él la miró con molestia.

-¿Te quieres enfermar? ¿Es es eso?

-Claro que no, es que… Aquí nieva muy poco y…

-Y nunca más verás la nieve si cada vez que llega te enfermas, ¡Te puedes incluso morir!

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por mí?- lo miró extrañada.

Él frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que siempre se preocupaba por ella?

-¿Akane, estás bien?- preguntó Soun llegando hasta la pareja.

La joven se puso de pie y miró a su padre con una sonrisa, ignorando por completo el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a producirse.

-¿Por qué se preocupa tanto, Tendo? Sólo fue una caída- dijo Genma desconcertado, llegando hasta su lado.

-Es que…

-Mi padre es un exagerado- lo interrumpió algo molesta de que todos se preocupasen por ella.

-Akane, ¿Por qué no te vas a acostar un momento? has estado mucho tiempo aquí helándote- dijo Soun, bastante preocupado por su hija menor.

-Eso es lo que le vengo diciendo desde hace rato- intercedió Ranma.

-¡Yo estoy bien!- exclamó Akane realmente enfadada, mirando a su prometido con el ceño fruncido- Iré a dar una vuelta.

-Ranma…- susurró Genma observando a la joven entrar a la casa para salir por la puerta principal- Irás a seguirla ¿verdad? Es peligroso que tu prometida esté afuera cuando este clima puede empeorar.

El joven sonrió con ironía, no tenían ni qué decírselo y comenzó a seguir con rapidez y agilidad los pasos de la muchacha.

-Me molesta que se preocupen así por mí, ni que fuera una niña indefensa, ¡Yo sé defenderme!- mascullaba la joven, enfadada.

Caminaba por las calles desiertas pues la mayoría de la gente suele preferir quedarse en la tibieza de su hogar en días como aquel, tenía la vista fija en sus zapatos viéndolos avanzar cada vez con más prisa. Se detuvo abruptamente y golpeó con energía la muralla a un lado de la calle pudiendo oír su crujir, y retomó su camino algo más tranquila al haber calmado un poco su molestia.

-Vaya- pronunció Ranma segundos después, observando el agujero que había dejado su prometida- En verdad está molesta- y retomó su camino, siguiendo los pasos de la joven.

Se detuvo al llegar al parque y miró por un momento en silencio aquellos juegos infantiles que cuando pequeña tanto le gustaba jugar, una sonrisa un tanto nostálgica apareció en su rostro y caminó hasta los columpios para sentarse en uno y comenzar a balancearse suave y lentamente. Presionó con fuerzas sus manos a la cadena del columpio, la última vez que sus manos tocaron esas cadenas y ella estuvo sentada en ese columpio, fue el mismo en el que su madre murió... Y recordar esos momentos no le era nada agradable.

Un frío recorrió su espalda e intentó levantarse consciente de que no deseaba recordar esos días de su vida, si lo hacía terminaría rompiendo en llanto como siempre ocurría, pero al ponerse de pie… El dolor volvió a su cabeza, un dolor intenso… y todo su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse y comenzó a perder la consciencia.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma contemplaba el durmiente rostro d su prometida, cuyas mejillas se habían tornado más pálidas de lo que en realidad son. A ratos fruncía el ceño y una mueca de dolor se formaba en su rostro. Sus ojos que se negaban a mirarlo estaban cerrados, negándole todo acceso a sus encantadores y expresivos ojos castaños. Sus labios entre abiertos inhalaban y exhalaban aire a su gusto y de vez en cuando lanzaban quejidos… Esos que tanto odiaba oír pues le recordaban que su prometida estaba sufriendo internamente.

Tomó el paño húmedo que se había contagiado con la calentura de su frente y lo sumergió en el tiesto de agua fría que Kasumi le había dejado a su lado, arrodillado al lado de la cama, pacientemente estrujó el paño con fuerza y lo depositó nuevamente sobre la frente de la muchacha.

-**Te dije que te enfermarías, pero tú no hiciste caso**- dijo Ranma con reproche, mirándola ahora de la misma forma- **Aunque en parte fue mi culpa, fui yo el que después me uní a tu juego…**- suspiró con algo de frustración y volvió a hablar consciente de que no era del todo escuchado- **El doctor Tofú vino aquí hace rato, pero se tuvo que ir por sus clientes, ya sabes un médico poco puede hacer visitas a domicilio, es una suerte que tenga tratos especiales con tu familia… Estoy yo solo aquí porque el doctor Tofú le pidió a tu padre y al mío no estar aquí, porque el tuyo lo único que hace es llorar y el mío maldecirme por no cuidarte bien, y en parte tiene razón**- tomó la mano de la muchacha entre las suyas, notando su calor- **Nabiki salió cuando estábamos fuera, por lo que no se enteró de tu enfermedad y creo que se quedará a dormir en casa de una amiga, y Kasumi pues ella está preparando la cena en este momento… Pero ya no tengo hambre.**

Siguió contemplando el rostro de su prometida y otro quejido se escapó de sus labios… Volvió a tomar el paño que había colocado sobre su frente y repitió la acción que había hecho minutos antes. Esta vez pasó el pedazo de tela frío por el rostro de su prometida en lugar de depositarlo sólo en su frente… Lo paseó suavemente por sus mejillas y sin apartarlo de su piel, lo llevó a su cuello, como acariciándolo con el paño y pudo sentir un estremecimiento en ella ante el contacto frío con su cuerpo cálido, no sabía si aquello era bueno o malo con certeza, pero estaba satisfecho de recibir una respuesta por parte de su cuerpo que hasta ese entonces no se había movido. Disfrutó de hacer aquello y una placentera sensación se adueñó de él al ver el rostro de su prometida relajarse un poco y volver a la tranquilidad.

Dejó otra vez el paño sobre su frente y suspiró algo más calmado.

-**Sólo quiero que te mejores.**

El sonido de pasos acelerados que se acercaban a gran velocidad, llegó a sus oídos. Su vista se volvió a la puerta que se abrió de golpe y se cerró de la misma forma.

Se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido.

**-¡¿Quién está ahí?!**- exclamó y sus ojos siguieron una pequeña y redonda sombra que se movía de un lado a otro de la habitación, con suma agilidad.

Corrió rápidamente e intercedió en el camino que seguía la critatura.

-**¡Te tengo!**- exclamó victorioso, sonriendo. Levantó al animal de la amarilla pañoleta que colgaba en su cuello y la sonrisa se fue para dar paso a la sorpresa y seguidamente al enfado-** ¡Rayos! ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí cerdo asqueroso?**- dijo bruscamente observando el ataque de rabia por el que pasaba el dichoso animal que se removía con furia intentando soltarse del agarre del muchacho.

-**¿P… Pchan..?**

Ambos dirigieron su vista a la muchacha que murmuraba el nombre de su mascota. Ranma miró a la criatura y suspiró con resignación.

-**Oye, Akane está muy enferma y no quiero que te aproveches de su condición, pero…**- miró otra vez a su prometida y observó la mueca de dolor que se formaba en su rostro-** Necesito que me ayudes con esto y te quedes con ella esta noche.**

El desconcierto se adueñaron de la expresión de la animal y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar que la dueña de su corazón padecía de una enfermedad.

-**¿Me ayudarás?**

Sonrió ante el asentimiento decidido del animal y caminó hasta la cama para depositarlo a un lado de la chica.

-**Mira Akane quién vino a visitarte.**

La joven sonrió levemente sin abrir los ojos y de manera inconsciente abrazó al animal contra sí dando un pequeño suspiro.

Llamaron en ese momento a la puerta.

-**Adelante**- dijo Ranma sin ganas y Kasumi se asomó a la habitación una bandeja con dos platos de caldo sobre ella y dos vasos de jugo.

-**Traigo la cena para ti y Akane, ¿Cómo sigue?**- cuestionó la joven mirando preocupada a su hermanita menor- **Mi padre y tío Genma están ansiosos por saber**- agregó.

-**Bueno, espero que la presencia de Pchan la tranquilice un poco**- respondió preocupado.

El animal por su parte miraba a su dueña con preocupación, pero disfrutando del calor que le proporcionaba, que en situaciones como esa no significaba algo bueno.

Kasumi se acercó a la cama y retiró el paño de su frente, para posar su mano en ella.

-**Está caliente**- dijo con preocupación, poniendo el paño en su lugar.

-**No despierta, sólo se mueve**- dijo el muchacho.

-**No creo que la presencia de Pchan sea una buena idea, porque le otorgará más calor**- dijo mirando con disconformidad al animal que formó una mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

Ranma intento retirar el animal de los brazos de prometida, pero ésta no lo soltaba y lo apegaba más a su cuerpo a cada intento.

-**Akane, suéltalo. No te hace bien**- gruñó Ranma algo molesto por el afán de su prometida en tener a la irritante criatura con ella.

La vio fruncir el ceño y suspiró liberando al animal del agarre. Ranma llevó sus manos suavemente al animal y lo retiró del lado de la joven con delicadeza. Acto seguido abrió la ventana y el animal comenzó a moverse con furia y desesperación deduciendo las intenciones del muchacho.

-**Lo siento, pero ya no sirves de nada. Así que ni pienses que te quedaras aquí**- sonrió con maldad al animal que hacía hasta lo imposible por librarse y lo lanzó con fuerza por la ventana al cielo nocturno, quedando finalmente como una brillante estrella a lo lejos incapaz de distinguir.

Cerró la ventana y volteó a su prometida. Por alguna razón le pareció verla más pálida que antes.

-**Cuídala bien, Ranma, por favor**- dijo Kasumi tomando las manos del chico entre las suyas.

El joven asintió y Kasumi salió de la habitación algo más tranquila, confiando plenamente en el artista marcial.

Ranma se acercó nuevamente a la cama y se arrodillo a su lado. Volteó a mirar la bandeja que Kasumi había depositado sobre la mesita de noche en el momento en que él arrojaba al pobre cerdito negro por la ventana.

No tenía hambre, la preocupación le había arrebatado aquello que siempre lo había caracterizado. En esos momentos podría tener fácilmente un delicioso platillo de pavo versión gigante y él no demostraría ni el más mínimo interés.

-**Estoy muy preocupado por ti, tal vez como no he estado por nadie ¿Lo sabías?**- siguió hablándole, mirándola con la misma ternura que transmitía en sus palabras.

La vio cerrar con más fuerza los ojos y Ranma pensó que se debía a la luz encendida en el techo, se levantó y se dirigió al interruptor para apagarla, después de todo las cortinas de la ventana estaban abiertas y daban paso a la luz natural del satélite característico de la noche, agradeciendo que la nieve se haya ido desde hace un buen rato, los objetos de la habitación eran sombras en la oscuridad ligeramente iluminada. Se acercó de nuevo a la cama y se arrodilló al lado de ella, contemplando el rostro de Akane que a pesar de la semi-oscuridad que la rodeaba, aún podía distinguirse la silueta de su rostro…

Poco a poco el cansancio se adueñó de él, colocó sus brazos sobre cama para que ejercieran el papel de almohada y colocó su mejilla derecha sobre ellos para que su rostro quedara del lado de Akane. Cerró sus ojos lentamente y el rostro durmiente de su prometida desaparecía poco a poco de su campo visual…

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Un leve temblar y un gemido lo sacó de su mundo de los sueños. Se incorporó abruptamente y miró a su prometida, asustado.

Ella se movía de un lado a otro, con una mueca de dolor en su rostro y murmuraba algo que no llegaba con claridad a los oídos del muchacho.

-**Tranquila, Akane… Tranquila**- murmuró entre las penumbras de la habitación sólo iluminada únicamente por la luz natural de la noche.

Agarró una de las manos de la joven que se aferraban con fuerza a las sábanas, parecía que las rompería de un segundo a otro. Sintió como la mano de ella se aferraba ahora con fuerza a la suya como si de eso dependiese su vida, y las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos cerrados mostrando su desesperación.

-**Akane**- pronunció acercándose a su oído, intentando despertarla y la llamó otra vez- ¡Akane!

-**Mamá, por favor no me dejes**- aquella frase salió de sus labios de forma desgarradora. Ella comenzó a llorar ahora sonoramente, y Ranma con la mano libre comenzó a mecerla para que despertase. Lo mataba ver a su prometida de esa forma, tan frágil, tan diferente a como se muestra día a día.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos y lo primero que vio fueron un par de ojos azules que la observaban expectantes, tanto es que conocía a su dueño que pudo percibir la felicidad reflejarse en ellos al verla abrir los ojos. Aquel brillo que pasó por su mirada lo delató.

-**Ranma…** -murmuró débilmente.

Le dolía la cabeza y sentía un ligero dolor en todo su cuerpo. Y los recuerdos de aquella pesadilla seguía en su mente, estaba confundida… ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Sin embargo, no era lo que más le importaba… Aquella pesadilla tan real seguía presente.

Ranma sacó el paño húmedo que reposaba sobre la frente de la muchacha y posó su mano sobre ella.

-**Aún tienes fiebre**- dijo mirándola preocupado- **Te dije que no jugaras en la nieve, te dije que entraras a casa, ¿Pero qué hiciste tú? Para variar no hiciste caso**- dijo con voz cansada.

-**Acuéstate conmigo**- murmuró débilmente, se sentía mal y acalorada, pero no quería estar sola… No después de lo que había soñado.

-**D… Debe ser la fiebre**- dedujo nervioso, y sumergió el trozo de tela en el agua fría que Kasumi le había dejado la noche anterior, lo estrujó y lo volvió a colocar en la frente de la joven.

-**Quiero dormir contigo**- repitió mirándolo con los ojos llorosos, suplicándole.

-**Pe…. Pero Akane…**- dudó, sintiendo su corazón encogerse por la forma en que ella lo miraba y le suplicaba…

No estaba seguro si era buena idea, si al día siguiente alguien entraba sería tachado como un canalla que abusa de una mujer enferma careciente de las agallas para defenderse.

-**Por favor, te lo ruego…** - murmuró y algunas lágrimas es escaparon de sus ojos castaños.

Ranma tragó duro, si se lo decía de esa forma cruelmente no podría negarse y sería capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo que le pidiese. Miró el reloj que tenía su prometida colgado en la pared de la habitación, aquellas manecillas indicaban que eran las tres de la mañana. Tal vez si tenía algo de suerte podría no quedarse dormido, y esperar a que su prometida quede inmersamente perdida en el mundo de los sueños para luego dejar sigilosamente el lecho. Con esa idea en mente asintió.

Akane sonrió levemente, pero aquella tristeza que inundaba su alma seguía expresándose en su mirada. Aún con su cuerpo adolorido se apegó a la pared para que su prometido se recostase a su lado.

El joven algo nervioso accedió a la petición de su prometida, abrió las sábanas y se acostó debajo de ellas pudiendo experimentar el cambio de temperatura, el calor que su prometida había impregnado entre las sábanas y el frío que sentía arrodillado en esa posición que le había dejado como secuela un dolor de espalda, que no había notado debido a lo que era su centro en esos momentos.

Inmediatamente sus mejillas se sonrojaron al sentir el cuerpo de la mujer pegado al suyo.

-**Ak… Akane…**

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, el nerviosismo se apoderaba de él, pero el sentir la humedad cálida de las lágrimas de su prometida en su roja camisa, lo tensó.

-**Akane…**

-**Prométeme que…**- murmuró levantando ligeramente la cabeza para encontrarse con aquellos preciosos ojos azules mirándola. A pesar de sentir cierta vergüenza al saber que la veía llorando, se sentía protegida a su lado, sintiendo cómo todos sus miedos que amenazaban de forma cruel en sus sueños, se marchaban atemorizados por la presencia de su prometido.

-**¿Qué?**- dijo al ver que la joven no terminaba la oración.

-**Que nunca te alejarás de mi lado como mamá**- murmuró dificultosamente, indagando en aquella mirada azulina.

-**Te lo prometo**- sonrió levemente y acarició con suavidad y ternura el cabello de la joven.

Akane respiró algo más tranquila, sintiendo cómo el dolor de cabeza era reemplazado por la paz y la calma que sólo ese hombre es capaz de entregarle. Él era su único antídoto en todo ámbito de su vida.

-**Gracias…**-susurró, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a su mundo de fantasía, pero ésta vez los únicos protagonistas eran ella y él.

Continuará…

_¿Estubo muy mal?_


	4. Chapter 4

Los pasos se acercaban y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

Aquellos brazos femeninos lo tenían firmemente atado. No quería despertarla, la conocía demasiado bien como para suponer lo que sucedería luego: Sacaría fuerzas de algún lugar olvidando por completo su condición y lo golpearía con todas sus fuerzas llamándolo pervertido en un grito, y en cuestión de segundos toda la familia estaría en la habitación mirándolo de forma acusadora y repudiándolo por su "vergonzosa conducta".

Se reprochó a sí mismo asumiendo mentalmente que todo había sido su culpa, no debió haberse quedado dormido, pero cayó cruelmente en las manos de la comodidad de una cama, cosa que no acostumbraba a sentir.

Oía los pasos caminar de un lado a otro del pasillo y los nervios aumentaban cada vez que los pasos se sentían con más fuerza.

-**Maldición**- masculló y contempló una vez más el rostro durmiente de su prometida que expresaba una inmensa calma. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen. Se le veía tan frágil y delicada, que le costaba trabajo creer que se trataba de la misma chica que lo insultaba antes de golpearlo con dureza cada vez que cometía alguna estupidez.

-**Ranma...** –oyó la melodiosa voz pronunciar su nombre.

Se sorprendió.

-"**¿Estará soñando conmigo?**"- pensó, pero ¿Qué rayos? No era el momento para pensar en eso, por mucho que le gustase la idea de ser el protagonista en los sueños de su prometida, ahora lo importante era cómo salir de la cama sin que ella despertase y antes de que alguien entrara en el cuarto sorprendiéndolos en esa actitud tan comprometedora.

Suspiró con calma, debía tranquilizarse si quería idear algo verdaderamente útil. Miró los brazos que lo apegaban al cuerpo femenino y tomó delicadamente las manos de la joven, y con la sutileza que jamás creyó poseer retiró los brazos que lo rodeaban, pero falló en su intento, pues los brazos volvieron a su lugar, aferrándose a él.

Miró al techo blanco y murmuró: **Kami-sama ¿Qué fue lo que te hice?**

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho.

-**¡Oh!**- exclamó Kasumi llevándose la mano a la boca en signo de sorpresa al encontrarlos en semejante situación.

-**N… No Kasumi, no es lo que parece**- trató de justificarse.

-**Descuida Ranma, sé que sólo lo hiciste para cuidar a mi hermanita**- sonrió con ternura extinguiendo toda muestra de asombro en su rostro. Conocía a Ranma y sabía que amaba a su hermana menor, por lo que le era imposible pensar que se intentase aprovechar del estado de ella. Además, ambos estaban vestidos lo cual descartaba algún contacto físico directo.

Ranma suspiró aliviado de que haya sido Kasumi y no otro integrante de la familia...

-**Te venía a avisar que el desayuno ya está listo y saber si mi hermana había despertado**- sonrió con ternura.

-**Esto… Kasumi… ¿Podrías ayudarme un poco a salir de aquí sin que Akane despierte? Llevo intentándolo desde hace un buen rato.**

La joven se acercó y retiró los brazos del cuerpo del muchacho con delicadeza y él inmediatamente se levantó del lecho ante la mirada repleta de desconcierto de Kasumi quién no lograba encajar en su cabeza que aquel insignificante movimiento le haya complicado tanto.

-**¿Ves que tan fácil es?**

Ranma frunció el ceño. Había estado haciendo eso por bastante tiempo, pero su cuerpo parecía ser un imán para las manos de ella… Y ahora...

-**No comieron nada. Debes tener hambre**- dijo Kasumi olvidando el tema y recogiendo la bandeja intacta.

Ranma salió del cuarto algo avergonzado… ¿Desde cuándo Kami se había puesto en su contra?

-"**Desde el día en que nací**"- se respondió a sí mismo mentalmente, mientras bajaba las escaleras en dirección al salón.

* * *

Abrió pausadamente sus ojos enfocando el techo de la habitación, de forma lenta se incorporó notando cómo el dolor de cabeza se había extinguido y el dolor corporal se había aligerado un poco aunque aún persistía.

-**¿Qué sucedió?**- susurró y su mente comenzó a invocar los acontecimientos del día anterior- **De seguro me desmayé en el parque… sí, seguro fue eso**- concluyó.

Miró a su lado y posó su mano en el colchón, estaba tibio, lo que delataba que no había dormido sola y que el personaje que le había hecho compañía se había dado a la fuga minutos antes. Miró la almohada y dejó caer su rostro en ella para hundirlo ligeramente sólo para sentir su agradable aroma…

Frunció el ceño intentando recordar a quién le pertenecía… Y la expresión de su rostro se volvió neutra al dar con el nombre del individuo con quién había osado compartir su lecho.

-**¿Será que Ranma… ?**- no completó la pregunta porque los recuerdos le vinieron repentinamente a la cabeza, aquel tierno momento plagado de encanto que la había hecho sentir en las nubes… Él le había prometido que no la dejaría sola y todo ello a raíz de una pesadilla que había olvidado por completo ya. Sólo recordaba que tenía relación con su madre…

-**Mamá**- pronunció con tristeza al recordarla… Últimamente todo la hacía recordar a ella…

Después de un rato se incorporó, levantó las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo y experimentó un escalofrío al percibir el cambio de temperatura, ignorando aquello se sentó en el borde de la cama dispuesta a ponerse de pie, pero al hacerlo toda la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas para ella, obligándola a sentarse nuevamente.

Llevó su mano a la cabeza notándola ligeramente cálida y el dolor volvió a presentarse de manera desagradable.

Intentó ponerse de pie por segunda vez...

* * *

Ranma comía con rapidez jamás vista en él, aún más rápido de lo normal engullía lo que Kasumi había preparado.

-**Vaya Ranma, has comido tan rápido que ni tiempo me has dado de arrebatarte algo**- se quejó Genma.

-**Háblame más de Akane, ¿Le subió la temperatura?**- cuestionó Soun con su desayuno intacto.

-**Tendo, ¿No quiere más?**- dijo refiriéndose a la comida.

El hombre arrugó el ceño mirando a su amigo, éste al recibir esa muda respuesta que expresaba molestia y obviamente un 'No' decidió no insistir más y conformarse con la porción que le había tocado.

Ranma terminó de engullir la comida y miró a Soun con seriedad.

-**La noche anterior estaba bastante mal**- dijo únicamente.

-**¿Y hoy?**

-**No le he tocado la frente**- dijo con simpleza, antes de sonreír agradecido a Kasumi- **Gracias por la comida.**

-**¿A dónde irás ahora?**- cuestionó Genma.

-**Iré a darme un baño, cambiarme de ropa y cuidar a Akane**- dijo como si nada antes de salir del comedor.

-**Espero que ésta cercanía sirva para que ellos dos se junten**- dijo Soun a lo que Genma asintió con la cabeza.

-**¡¡Hola, familia!!**- gritó Nabiki eufórica entrando al comedor portadora de una alegre sonrisa y un brillo indescifrable en su mirada que daba lugar a la intuición de que tuvo un grandioso negocio y que había sacado provecho de algún tonto que cayera ineptamente en sus redes.

-**Buenos días**- saludaron los tres presentes al unísono.

-**Vaya, muy extraño… Ranma y Akane no están, ¿Me perdí de algo?**

-**Akane enfermó y Ranma se está bañando**- se adelantó Kasumi, queriendo omitir el hecho de que el joven se haya quedado toda la noche cuidando a su hermanita, pues conocía lo sagaz que podía ser Nabiki sólo con esa información.

-**Claro, cómo no lo imagine… pero si ustedes están aquí, entonces no creo que haya sido tan grave ¿no?**- dijo indiferente.

-**El doctor Tofú los echó ayer de la habitación porque papá lloraba mucho y el tío Genma regañaba mucho a Ranma y yo pues, tengo muchas cosas qué hacer en casa. Ayer estaba bastante mal, ¿Por qué no vas a verla?**

* * *

Ranma se hallaba en la bañera, sus ojos azules perdidos en algún punto del techo y su mente divagando en los recuerdos de las tres de la madrugada, hora exacta en la que lo acontecido con su prometida sucedió. Jamás creyó recibir aquella ternura de ella, tampoco ver sus ojos llorosos suplicantes y mucho menos que le hiciera prometer que estaría con ella por siempre, pues él estaría más que encanto de satisfacerla. Sólo que toda esa dulzura que emanaba de su prometida lo había pillado desprevenido… Aún seguía sorprendido de lo que había ocurrido.

Se sonrojó inevitablemente… Estaba más que seguro… Con ella quería unir su vida… Sólo con ella.

Un agudo grito femenino se oyó sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente salió de la bañera y se colocó una toalla alrededor de su cintura. "Akane" era la única palabra que había en su mente, recorrió el pasillo y entró de golpe en la habitación.

-**Ranma… Es Akane… No sé lo que tiene hay que llevarla al hospital**- dijo Nabiki expresando angustia en su rostro, sosteniendo a una desvanecida Akane en sus brazos.

Segundos más tarde el resto de la familia acudió a la habitación.

Continuará…

_Espero que les siga gustando y un abrazaso a todos lo que siguen esta historia... aunque no sean muchos u.u_


	5. Chapter 5

Ranma paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación en la sala de espera, impaciente e imponente. En ese momento atendían a su prometida en el cuarto a dónde le impedían el ingreso al igual que a toda la familia, ¿Cómo permitió que las cosas llegaran a ese punto? ¡Diablos! Se prometió a sí mismo cuidar de ella y le había fallado… La angustia y la impotencia se escondían debajo de aquella máscara inexpresiva en su rostro.

-**Akane siempre ha sido tan fuerte**- comentó al aire Kasumi expresando tristeza en su voz.

Nabiki formó una mueca de disgusto en su rostro con su vista posada en el prometido de su hermana menor.

-**Ranma, ¿Puedes sentarte? Con tu actitud lo único que haces es ponernos a todos nerviosos.**

El joven ignoró por completo lo dicho.

Soun lloraba silenciosamente, la mano de Genma estaba en su hombro en signo de apoyo. La tristeza al igual que en el resto estaba plasmada en su rostro, había convivido tres años con Akane y se había encariñado bastante con ella, por ello lamentaba inmensamente todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con ella.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y el médico fue inmediatamente acosado visualmente por la familia.

-**¿Qué tiene Akane, doctor?**- preguntó Ranma con dureza en su voz, con impaciencia impresa en su voz.

-**Dígame que tiene mi pequeña**- suplicó Soun limpiándose las lágrimas.

Kasumi y Nabiki lo miraban impacientes, y Genma guardaba silencio y seriedad inspirando respeto, como pocas veces ocurría.

El médico miró la tabla que sostenía en sus manos y levantó la vista mirando detenidamente los rostros uno por uno. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar lo más calmado posible.

-**¿Me contaron que la muchacha presentaba alta temperatura?**

-**Así es doctor, desde ayer**- contestó Nabiki.

-**Cuando llegó no tenía fiebre, pero sí presentaba un bajo de presión y debilidad. ¿La chica tuvo algún impacto o algo similar antes del desmayo?**- cuestionó.

Todos voltearon a Ranma quién fue el único que estubo con ella la gran parte del tiempo, él se limitó a guardar silencio y a asentir con la cabeza.

-**¿Quiere explicarme qué fue lo que ocurrió?**

Todos miraron al joven, expectantes y confusos.

-**En la noche ella despertó a causa de una pesadilla, lloraba, creo que esa pesadilla tuvo relación con su madre.**

Kasumi y Nabiki se miraron entre sí, y Soun bajó la cabeza como siempre hacía cuando el tema de su difunta mujer salía a la luz.

-**¿Cómo a qué hora fue es…?**

-**¡Pare ya de tantas preguntas!**- explotó Ranma avanzando los dos rápidos pasos que lo separaban del joven médico y lo tomó del delantal blanco que utilizaba levantándolo unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, acercó su rostro clavando sus ojos azules en los castaños de él como dos dagas de pura furia e impaciencia que lo corroía- **¡¡Diga de una buena vez cómo está Akane!!**- exigió.

-**Tranquilo, Ranma…**- dijo Genma en voz baja- **Si lo tratas así él no te dirá nada.**

-**Ranma tiene razón, deje ya los rodeos**- lo apoyó Nabiki observando minuciosamente el temor que expresaba el joven médico recientemente titulado.

-**La violencia no conlleva a nada, Ranma**- reprochó Kasumi con suavidad.

Soun lloraba silenciosamente siendo ahora consolado por Genma.

-**El hombre de las g… gafas tiene ra… razón**- tartamudeó dejando ver su nerviosismo y miedo.

Debido a su poca experiencia, jamás había vivido una experiencia semejante.

Ranma respiró hondo bajando la cabeza e intento calmar sus instintos, dejó caer al joven médico devolviéndole el placer de sentir bajo sus pies el suelo.

-**Díganos como está Akane o mejor aún ¿Por qué no me deja pasar mientras sigue hablando al resto de la familia y después ellos me comentan a mí? Porque realmente su presencia está comenzando a irritarme y me temo que el único perjudicado será usted**- dijo reprimiendo su voz para no acabar gritándole al hombre que verdaderamente comenzaba a colmarle la paciencia y no se molestaba en intentar esconderlo.

-**L… Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar pasar a nadie**- dijo con valentía, la mirada azulada de Ranma se endureció más aún y él agregó-** Hasta que termine de explicar ciertos puntos.**

-**Adelante, entonces**- exigió Ranma, era el único que hablaba en representación de la familia.

-**Debo hacerle exámenes para saber el origen de los síntomas de la muchacha**- dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo- **Para eso necesitamos la autorización de su madre o padre.**

Soun avanzó un paso y el médico sonrió suponiendo que no tendría que lidiar otra vez con el chico de los ojos azules... al menos por ahora.

-**De… Debe acompañarme, señor, mientras tanto el resto de la familia debe quedarse aquí en la sala de espera**- dijo intentando aparentar serenidad- **Y si alguno de ustedes…**- clavó su vista en el joven de la trenza- **Comete alguna agresión conmigo, irá preso**- amenazó.

Ranma se limitó a sonreír con ironía, viendo cómo el médico se perdía de vista junto a Soun que, cabe mencionar, seguía llorando silenciosamente. Ante la mirada atenta de todos se acercó a la puerta del cuarto en el que se hallaba su prometida en quién sabe qué condiciones, se sentía desconfiado, aquel médico era demasiado joven y por ende su carencia de experiencia era demasiado obvia. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrado con llave.

-**Maldición**- masculló y se volvió al resto de la familia.

-**Ranma, no estuvo bien comportarse de esa manera con el doctor**- le recriminó Genma.

-**Yo lo encuentro de lo más comprensible**- acotó Nabiki con voz gradual, antes de volver al asiento que ocupaba antes de la presencia del médico.

Kasumi suspiró con intranquilidad y se sentó al lado de su hermana, volviendo a la espera a la que habían sido sometidos desde un principio.

-**Estúpido medicucho de cuarta, ya tendré el momento de desquitarme**- musitó Ranma con rabia contenida, suspiró sonoramente intentando controlarse… Miró otra vez la puerta. Conservaría la tranquilidad por su prometida, después de todo sabía que el doctor ese tenía razón, y lo último que quería era que lo alejaran de su prometida aún más privándolo de su libertad por agresión a un profesional indefenso.

Siguió paseándose por el pasillo intentando mantener la calma que había prometido tener por la chica, al menos en ésa ocasión intentaría mantener sus emociones controladas.

* * *

Abrió por segunda vez sus ojos en el día, con lentitud. Lo primero que vio fue el color blanco posarse frente a sus ojos y pestañó repetidas veces sólo para cerciorarse de si aquello era producto de su muerte y que en esos momentos se encontraba frente a las angelicales puertas del paraíso o realmente había algo blanco frente a ella.

Optó finalmente por recorrer con su vista el alrededor. Todo completamente blanco y el olor de medicamentos, antibióticos y objetos quirúrgicos se olía en el aire, justo la mezcla de olores que siempre le había disgustado, era una de las muchas razones por las cuáles acudir a un hospital le molestaba tanto.

¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

Se intentó incorporar, pero una clavada en las sienes la detuvo provocando que volviese su cabeza a la dureza de la almohada.

-**¿Qué diablos…? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?**- musitó para nadie en particular.

Se sentía confundida... Recreó inevitablemente en su cabeza la primera y última vez que había visitado un hospital… Era aún muy pequeña…

* * *

-**Listo**- dijo otro médico para fortuna de Ranma que llegaba en compañía de Soun- **Pueden pasar, pero sólo una persona.**

-**¿Cómo que sólo una persona?**- cuestionó Kasumi frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-**Eso, que sólo una persona puede entrar, después otra e irán entrando por turnos. La señorita Tendo pasará la noche aquí y mañana por la tarde será dada de alta. El tiempo suficiente para hacerle los exámenes que necesitamos**- explicó con calma.

Todos miraron al joven artista marcial que guardaba silencio.

-**Ranma, creo que tú debes entrar primero**- se atrevió a decir Soun con una sonrisa amable en su rostro, él mismo había sido espectador de la preocupación y angustia del joven artista marcial.

El médico sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, Ranma se acercó rápidamente sin molestarse en agradecerle al profesional ignorando de ésta forma la sonrisa que le era dedicada, y entró al cuarto cuya puerta se cerró perpetua detrás de él.

El molesto olor era sofocante, deslizó su vista por las blancas paredes encontrando la cama de apariencia incómoda… Posó su vista en la chica que abrazaba sus piernas y escondía el rostro en el espacio entre sus rodillas y su pecho.

-**¿Akane…?**

No recibió respuesta. Se acercó a la cama con lentitud y se sentó en el borde de ella, sin despegar la vista de la joven.

-**¿Estás bien?**

Se reprochó inmediatamente a sí mismo mentalmente por hacer una pregunta tan estúpida, pero al menos sirvió para que la chica levantase su rostro y lo encarara, aún con sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas y los ojos enrojecidos por las mismas, le parecía hermosa.

-**Ranma…**-suspiró descargando un poco la tristeza que llevaba dentro. La presencia de ese hombre siempre le era útil, siempre la disfrutaba y le hacía olvidar por unos segundos la angustia que era reemplazada por la felicidad sentida al estar con él.

-**¿Qué te pasa? ¿El idiota de ese médico te hizo algo?**- cuestionó acercando su mano a la mejilla de ella, retirando con delicadeza y suavidad con su pulgar las saladas lágrimas que se deslizaban.

-**No…** - murmuró.

-**¿Entonces por qué lloras?**- preguntó intentando indagar en aquella mirada castaña que le era dirigida, aquellos ojos llorosos que suplicaban consuelo…

-**¿Me dejas contarte un cuento?**- cuestionó mostrándole una pequeña y cautivante sonrisa.

Ranma le devolvió la sonrisa sin esconder la alegría que sentía al verla sonreír para él, y accedió.

-**Erase una vez, una niña que tenía una familia muy feliz, dos hermanas, un padre maravilloso que siempre cuidaba de ella y… Una madre a quién quería mucho. Cierto día ella se enfermó de gravedad, estuvo tres días en cama y al cuarto tuvimos que llevarla al hospital… La niña era aún muy pequeña para entender lo que pasaba, pero no era ciega, ella se daba cuenta de que algo malo ocurría**- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero continuó con algo de dificultad demostrando lo mucho que le costaba hablar- **Se lo decían los rostros de los demás, los llantos silenciosos… Todo… Fue a verla al hospital y no entendía lo que pasaba… No entendía por qué en la sala de espera todos lloraban, pero cuándo estaban ahí dentro con ella… Sonreían, sonreían como si nada pasara y con una inmensa falsedad que le costaba creer que existiese. Su madre estaba muy mal… al quinto día la niña se acercó a su madre y la vio con los ojos cerrados… ella inocentemente pensó que dormía, pensó que despertaría… y no entendía por qué todos lloraban y habían dejado de conservar la compostura delante de ella… Nadie le explicaba nada, nadie se atrevía explicarle... Pero el día en el que su cuerpo fue depositado en un maldito ataúd… Todo comenzó a tener sentido para ella…**

Las lágrimas se deslizaban libertinas por su rostro, detuvo su relato para llevar su mano a la boca silenciando sus sollozos.

Los fuertes brazos masculinos la envolvieron y atrajeron su cuerpo al de él. Ella posó su rostro suavemente sobre su pecho buscando refugio. Él posó su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella buscando darle ese refugio. Las lágrimas humedecían la camisa roja, pero él se limitó a suspirar sin entender lo que ocurría con su prometida, la que siempre sobresalió por su fortaleza en ese momento lloraba sobre su pecho y si bien le era agradable la cercanía de la chica y el orgullo que le otorgaba el saberse quién escogió para desahogarse, no podía evitar sentirse impotente, pues no sabía qué hacer para que su prometida saliese de ese estado en el que se encontraba.

Después de un rato finalizó su silencioso llanto con un suspiro conciliador que llegó como música a los oídos del muchacho.

-**¿Estás bien?**

La chica asintió y se apartó pausadamente del muchacho, con la vista baja.

-**¿Tú no tienes nada qué contarme?**- preguntó aún sin mirarlo, sintiéndose avergonzada por su actitud y debilidad.

Ranma se sintió aliviado de que la chica no pudiera ver la mueca de desconcierto seguida de disgusto que se formó en su rostro. Los recuerdos de su niñez no eran del todo agradables, poco era lo que podía rescatar y denominar como algo bonito, cosa que no tiene relación alguna con los momentos vividos junto a su padre sino con los lugares visitados, pero sabía que todo ello quedaba en segundo plano, pues la jovencita no quería saber de los paisajes contemplados, ella quería oír sobre su vida.

Akane ante la falta de respuesta levantó la cabeza encarándolo, el muchacho tenía la vista en algún punto de la cama, perdida, al igual que su mente que de seguro se hallaba en otro lugar muy, muy lejos del presente, perdida en sus recuerdos como cada noche.

-**¿Qué te ocurre?**- consultó sacándolo de sus recuerdos.

Dirigió su vista a los ojos castaños que lo observaban minuciosamente, atentos a cada gesto por parte de él.

-**Nada**- sonrió tranquilizándola, negando con la cabeza- **Es sólo que… No tengo muy buenos recuerdos de mi infancia.**

-**¿Y nunca has sentido la necesidad de decírselos a otra persona?**

-**La verdad es que no**- sonrió con tristeza- **Cuando era niño nunca tuve amigos, mi padre decía eran una pérdida de tiempo y que sólo eran una distracción para mis entrenamientos. Cuando llegué aquí tuve la oportunidad de socializar con gente, pero con ninguna sentí tener la suficiente confianza como para hablar sobre mi vida.**

-**¿No confías en mí?**- cuestionó con una tímida sonrisa, mirándolo con sus ojos irritados, sin embargo y a pesar de eso, para él seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa que en su vida había visto nunca.

-**Está bien te contaré**- suspiró, preguntándose por milésima vez en su vida qué tenía esa sonrisa y esa mirada como para caer rendido, careciendo del suficiente valor para negarse- **Recuerdo las semanas en las que mi padre me exigía realizar la técnica del… del… Neko… Fueron unas semanas horribles, recuerdo que siempre salía con alguna parte de mi cuerpo lastimada… Esos malditos gatos estaban en todas partes y es que sólo a mi padre se le ocurriría envolverme en carne fresca y encerrarme en un lugar lleno de gatos hambrientos**- sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, prefirió cambiar de tema y su mirada se torno cálida, Akane lo notó-** Recuerdo que cuando pequeño siempre quise tener a una madre… Cuando llegué a tu casa, reconozco que sentí envidia de ti.**

-**¿C… Cómo?**

Sonrió levemente al ver la expresión de asombro mezclada con incredulidad, adoraba ser el causante de esa expresión que pocas veces le daba el gusto de ver.

-**Eso, que sentía envidia de ti. Tienes una familia que te ama, un padre que siempre se preocupa de tu bienestar y que nunca dejaría que te pasara algo malo, si bien a veces se comporta como un cobarde es capaz de enfrentar sus miedos por ti, tienes a Kasumi y a Nabiki, que siempre están contigo, brindándote de una u otra manera su apoyo, tienes amigos que te quieren, chicos que morirían por llamar tu atención y si bien no tienes una madre, siempre pensé que suplías ese cariño que la vida te niega con los que te rodean.**

-**Si hubieras tenido a tu madre en la infancia, te aseguro que no me estarías diciendo lo que me estás diciendo ahora. Por lo visto el que no hayas tenido madre te hizo bastante mal, Saotome**- dijo sintiéndose dolida por lo que acababa de oír y de interpretar, ¿Acaso él pensaba que no quería a su madre? ¿Qué no le hacía falta?

Ranma bajó la mirada deprimido, le echaba en cara la ausencia de su madre que hasta ese entonces lamentaba, pero ella no tenía problemas en decírselo, en refregárselo en la cara cuando ella también carecía de una, la facilidad que requería decirle que al menos su madre aún vivía a diferencia de la de ella, sin embargo él no tenía el corazón para hacerla llorar, ni el suficiente valor ni el descaro que ella tenía para decírselo. Él no era como ella…

-"**Tal vez me equivoqué al pensar que podría unir mi vida con Akane**"- pensó mirando el cubrecama blanco. Suspiró llamando la atención de su prometida y se levantó de la cama bajo la atenta mirada de la chica que observaba cada uno de sus movimientos en un perpetuo silencio, esperando inútilmente una disculpa que jamás llegaría y le dolió saber que sería así.

La puerta se cerró. Ranma había salido del cuarto y ella no entendía por qué rayos no se disculpaba como siempre hacía cuándo sabía que había obrado mal.

-**Baka**- pronunció recostándose sobre la cama de duro colchón que en nada se comparaba con la suya propia, se cubrió con las sábanas y comenzó a llorar nuevamente… En silencio…

Continuará…

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios, me emocionó mucho saber que más personas siguen mi historia ** Qué bueno es saber que está siendo valorada._

_Muchas, muchas gracias, especialmente a Trekumy y a viry_chan quienes me apoyaron desde un principio._

_Y no se preocupen ^-^ Qué es sólo un mal momento por el que está pasando la pareja._


	6. Chapter 6

¿Desde cuándo él se había vuelto tan vulnerable a las palabras de su prometida? Debería no importarle, debería fingir naturalidad y volver a aquel cuarto para saludarla con su mejor sonrisa y decirle con la inmensa falsedad que llevaban sus palabras que todo estaba bien, que como estaba ella, que la extrañaba…

Estaba sentado con sus piernas entrelazadas sobre el techo del cuarto en dónde descansaba su prometida, contemplando el cielo sin mirarlo realmente, meditando paso a paso lo que acababa de ocurrir a la vez que esa brisa viajera lo acariciaba con sutileza.

-**Siempre ejerciendo al papel de perro guardián**- murmuró con una sonrisa sarcástica.

En su mirada se escondía tristeza y resentimiento. No deberían importarle sus palabras, pero sin siquiera proponérselo, éstas habían calado hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Creyó que compartían un mismo sentimiento, que sus vidas si en algo si asimilaban era en la madre que no tenían y que con el alma anhelaban, pero ella parecía ajena a su dolor, ella sólo podía sentir el suyo propio, tal es su egoísmo…

Suspiró al viento y se asomó a la ventana del cuarto de su prometida, ésta derrochaba la comida que seguramente le fue entregada por una enfermera de expresión amarga, arrojaba el menjunje color verdoso y de aspecto poco apetecible en el cesto de basura que había en un lado del cuarto. Acto seguido y sin notar aquella mirada azulada que tantas emociones le entregaba, regresó a la cama con las lágrimas marcando el camino recorrido en sus mejillas, he ahí la huella del sufrimiento que le había ocasionado de manera inconsciente… Como siempre.

Con el ceño fruncido se retiró de la ventana volviendo a su posición inicial sobre el techo.

Cuando le dijo que había sentido cierta envidia de ella en un principio no lo había hecho con la intención de hacerla sentir mal e ignoraba lo que había interpretado la chica con sus palabras.

-**Estúpida Akane**- murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

-**¿Ranchan, qué haces aquí?**- la deleitante voz femenina capturó su atención.

-**¡Ukyo!** –Exclamó sorprendido volteando a mirarla- **¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?**

-**El señor Tendo me dijo que saliste molesto del cuarto de Akane y supuse que estabas aquí, siempre subes al techo cuando pelean**- dijo con pesar, sentándose al lado de lo que ella consideraba su futuro esposo-** ¿Me quieres explicar que ocurrió ésta vez?**

-**No lo sé, ella me refregó en la cara que no tuve una madre y creo que ella, como siempre, malinterpretó mis palabras.**

-**¿Ranchan, cuando entenderás que Akane no es para ti?** – Suspiró con melancolía alzando la vista al cielo- **Ella y tú no son hechos el uno para el otro. Ella es demasiado impulsiva para ti, violenta y no sabe cocinar, y tú eres bastante hambriento. El destino no los quiere juntos, es más que obvio. Además, ella no tiene derecho alguno a hacerte sentir mal por lo ocurrido con tu madre, cuando tu padre te separó de ella eras aún muy pequeño.**

-**Supongo que tienes razón en eso**- dijo quedamente, observando detenidamente el bello rostro de quién había sido su amiga durante mucho tiempo y lo seguiría siendo si ella se lo permitiese-** Pero no está en mis manos controlar lo que siento por ella.**

Inmediatamente los ojos azules de Ukyo se dirigieron a los de su acompañante, demostrando sorpresa por lo que acababa de oír.

-**¿La amas?**

Ranma miró nuevamente al frente formando una pequeña sonrisa en su bien formado rostro.

-**Han pasado tres años, ya es tiempo de asumir ciertas cosas**- confesó.

Con el pasar del tiempo fue experimentando el drástico cambio de sentimientos confusos y encontrados. Cuando llegó a la vida de la muchacha, ésta le ofreció su amistad acompañándola con una dulce sonrisa dirigida a él e inevitablemente provocó que se sintiera el hombre más afortunado del planeta y un inexplicable, en ese entonces, nerviosismo de apoderó de él. Seguidamente su cuerpo desnudo entrando sin previo aviso al cuarto del baño en dónde estaba él en las mismas condiciones, lo cual llevó a la joven a mostrarle la peor de sus facetas… Con el pasar de los años, la chica le fue ofreciendo disgusto tras disgusto, golpe tras golpe y le dio a conocer la maldita sensación que sólo la culpabilidad es capaz de entregar y el deleite de sentirse libre de ella. Sólo Akane podía hacerlo enfadar con la misma facilidad con el que lo subía a las nubes con una sonrisa, convirtiéndolo en el más dócil de los hombres incapaz de negarle algo y ofrecerle todo cuánto capricho se le viniese a la mente.

-**Entiendo**- musitó Ukyo, sintiendo cómo sus esperanzas decaían y la ilusión de formar una vida junto a su amado se desvanecía- **No sé qué es lo que le ves a ella…**

-**¿Qué puedo hacer si en el corazón no se manda?**- sonrió con tristeza mirando al frente, sin tener la necesidad de ver a la chica para entender que le había causado daño...

Después de un rato de estar sumergidos en la incomodidad del silencio, la voz femenina se dejó oír nuevamente envuelta en el único sentimiento que inundaba su pobre y maltrecho corazón.

-**Ella no te merece, es pésima para toda cosa doméstica, no sería una buena esposa, no sabe cocinar, no es buena luchadora, es torpe, no sabe comportarse como una dama, es violen…**

-**¡Basta!**- la interrumpió irritado poniéndose de pie ante la mirada perpleja de la chica- **No tienes ningún derecho de juzgarla Ukyo, nadie es perfecto y si bien Akane está bastante lejos de serlo, la amo de igual manera ¡El día en el que verdaderamente de enamores de alguien sabrás de lo que te hablo!**

La joven se levantó como pudo con la cabeza gacha, no tenía cara para mirarlo porque sabía que si lo hacía comenzaría a derramar lágrimas, quería conservar la dignidad y el orgullo que su padre le inculcó cuando era pequeña. Giró dándole la espalda al muchacho ante la atenta mirada de éste y comenzó a andar lentamente alejándose…

-**¡Espera!**

Se detuvo.

-**Ukyo, eres mi mejor amiga, pero te aseguro que si Akane no existiese, me casaría contigo. Eres una buena persona.**

"Si Akane no existiese" la frase resonaba en su cabeza. Una sonrisa retorcida cargada de maldad se adueñó de sus labios y aquella mirada comenzó a tonarse oscura… Al igual que su alma…

Continuará…

_VIDEL_dbz-gt puede que ahora te parezca un poquitiiiito enredadito esto de subir fic, pero ten en cuenta que cualquier duda puedes hacermela saber en tus comentarios o en un email que yo haré todo lo posible por responderte ^-^ me encantaría en un futuro, si es posible no muy lejano, leer alguna historia tuya._

_Trekumy eres muy tierna, muuuuuchas gracias por todo, es un honor que una escritora como tú se de el tiempo de leer esta humilde historia..._

_viry_chan muchas gracias por tooooooodooo tu apoyo, que me ha servido bastante. Espero que te siga gustando la historia._

_Lunachibatsukino no te preocupes que no le pasara nada grave a Akane, no soy tan cruel como para dejar a Ranma viudo antes de tiempo^-^_

_Marissa que bueno que me hayas comentado. Siempre es bueno tener nuevas opiniones y la tuya es una de las que más valoro por dejar de lado la flojera y escribirme ^-^ Y no te preocupes que Akane no morirá, tengo cosas preparadas para ella._

_¡Saludos!_


	7. Chapter 7

Sonrió con cinismo a la enfermera al escucharla preguntar: ¿Le gustó la comida?

-**Estubo exquisita**- mintió. El sólo ver aquello que denominaba 'comida' toda hambre se evaporó.

Una sonrisa satisfecha sumó otras cuántas arrugas más a su rostro, recogió el plato vacío sobre la bandeja y salió del cuarto dejando a la muchacha nuevamente sola.

La mente de la joven comenzó a funcionar repasando mentalmente, otra vez, la discusión mantenida con su prometido, intentando inútilmente dar con la razón del por qué el chico no se ha presentado en su cuarto para pedirle disculpas como siempre y el por qué se había marchado con aquella extraña expresión hace ya buen rato.

Unos golpes en su puerta la sacaron abruptamente de su meditación y una sonrisa asomó esperanzada por su rostro al pensar que el personaje que llamaba del otro lado de la puerta era Ranma, portando rojas flores y una sonrisa conciliadora.

-**Adelante.**

La puerta se abrió y tal fue su sorpresa al ver a la joven cocinera entrar con su mejor sonrisa.

-**Ukyo**- pronunció con sorpresa y decepción plasmada en su rostro.

-**Hola Akane, me enteré de tu enfermedad y vine a verte, pero parece que tú no estás feliz de verme** **¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más?**- sonrió con falsedad cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-**No, no es eso, es que no esperaba más visita. Hace rato vino mi familia a verme y desde ese entonces nadie ha venido, es por eso que me impresiona tanto tu visita**- dijo con nerviosismo y sonrió con amabilidad, reprochándose internamente el poco poder que tenía sobre sus emociones- **Oye Ukyo ¿Qué es eso?**- consultó observando inquisitivamente el bulto que la joven tenía en sus manos.

-**Oí que aquí la comida no es muy buena aquí así que te he traído un okonomiyaki- **sonrió.

Akane no percibió lo que emanaba de aquella extraña sonrisa y amabilidad, así como tampoco sospechó de sus retorcidas intenciones.

Ukyo se acercó a la mesa que ocupaba espacio en el cuarto, depositó sobre ella la bolsa de dónde extrajo un okonomiyaki desprendiendo un delicioso aroma que no tardó en esparcirse en el aire y de manera bondadosa llegar hasta la nariz de la hambrienta joven quién sonrió placenteramente y cerró los ojos, recreando en su mente el deleite que degustaría.

-**Espera Akane, sólo le faltan los últimos detalles**- volteó a sonreírle antes de volver a centrar su atención en la comida.

Revisó discretamente con una de sus manos sus ropas. Sonrió al encontrar el pequeño frasco cuyo contenido consistía en un líquido marrón que podría pasar a la perfección por salsa ordinaria, la vertió delicadamente sobre el okonomiyaki y lo recogió para girarse hacia la chica que yacía hambrienta incorporada sobre la cama.

-**Aquí tienes, Akane**- dijo depositándole frente a ella su creación.

La joven tomó los palillos y extrajo un pequeño trozo de lo que su estómago tanto le pedía y su ignorante boca anhelaba tanto recibir, pero en el momento en que faltaban escasos dos centímetros para que el bocado y sus labios hicieran contacto, la mano femenina de la experimentada cocinera la detuvo en el acto.

-**¿Qué su…?**- calló al levantar su mirada repleta de incertidumbre y ver a la joven llorar silenciosamente- **Ukyo…**

-**¿Qué he estado a punto de hacer?- **se preguntó más para sí que para su receptora.

Soltó la mano que había interferido en el camino que conduciría aquel bocado a la cavidad bucal de la chica rumbo a una muerte segura y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo comenzando a llorar desgarradoramente, ocultando con sus manos la vergüenza en su rostro que había aparentado la serenidad absoluta y el cambio radical de ésta al llanto más profundo, sintiendo el peso de sus pensamientos e ideas que se habían centrado en la posesión de un hombre que por más que lo deseara jamás sería suyo.

El hambre se había esfumado para dar paso a la incertidumbre y la confusión, el por qué estaba atorado en su garganta, reprimido por lo desubicado y doloroso que puede llegar a ser explicar el motivo con palabras, por lo que se limitó se levantarse sigilosamente de la cama y arrodillarse a un lado de la joven que poco a poco se había ganado su cariño de una u otra manera. La abrazó, inconscientemente y de una manera que sólo Ukyo podía entender, agradeciéndole con ese gesto el haber desistido de su maquiavélico plan.

La joven cocinera intentó reprimir sus lágrimas que concebía inapropiadas, pero le fue imposible, porque por más que lo deseara, sabía que jamás se perdonaría a sí misma siquiera pensar en arrebatarle la vida a alguien que después de todo, no era la culpable de haber cautivado quizás sin proponérselo el esquivo corazón de quién ya no podía seguir denominando '_su prometido_'.

-**Perdóname, Akane…**- murmuró correspondiendo finalmente y después de algunos segundos el reconfortante abrazo.

-**¿Por qué?**

-**Sólo perdóname**- suspiró presionando con más fuerza el abrazo.

-**Está bien, te perdono**- contestó sin entender lo que ocurría, pero sintiendo cómo la tranquilidad comenzaba a volver a la chica- **Sabes que a pesar de todo, te quiero y no me gusta que sufras.**

Ukyo sonrió con amargura.

-**Eres demasiado buena, Akane**- musitó más para sí que para su compañera.

La puerta se abrió de golpe acabando con el ambiente agradable que se había formado entre ambas jóvenes que se separaron al instante.

-**Oye Akane tengo algo que…**- Calló al entrar y ver a Ukyo secándose las lágrimas que fluían con anterioridad por sus mejillas y a la chica sentada a su lado seguramente consolándola- **¿Qué pasó aquí?** –frunció el ceño.

-**N… Nada es que… estábamos hablando y llegamos a un punto delicado de mi vida**- mintió y esbozó una débil sonrisa.

Los ojos azules se deslizaron a su prometida quién hasta ese entonces guardaba silencio, mirándolo de manera curiosa y preguntándose mentalmente el por qué de su presencia, ignorando por completo la expresión de duda que le dedicaba la joven se centró en el okonomiyaki que yacía sobre la cama.

-**¡Vaya Ukyo! ¿Sabías que vendría?**- sonrió y se encaminó ágilmente hasta la cama cogiendo el alimento y preparándose para darle un buena mordida y darle el gusto a su hambriento estómago.

-**¡NO!**

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

En su estado de soledad de nunca debió salir, sumergida en la tristeza en dónde los débiles decaen y se quedan ahí, sumidos en su depresión, mientras que los fuertes salen de ella de manera admirable.

Cerró los ojos liberando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir nublándole la vista.

-**Perdóname, por favor…** - musitó sólo para que aquella frase se la llevara el viento, y deseó que corriera con más fuerza y se llevara consigo el recuerdo…

_Flash Back._

_-__**¡¡No puedo creer que intentaras matar a Akane!!**_

_El muchacho despedía ira por todos y cada uno de sus poros, sus ojos parecían fulminar lo primero que estuviese a su alcance. Demostrándole dolorosamente una vez más el amor que sentía por la joven Tendo._

_-__**¡¡Ranma, Ukyo no me dejó comerlo al final ¿No es eso lo que cuenta?!! ¡Estoy viva!**_

_Sorprendida presenció cómo la joven a quién deseó su muerte salía en su defensa, en lugar de recriminarla al igual que él. Y sumó otro nuevo motivo por el cual Ranma se hallaba tan perdidamente enamorado de ella, porque simplemente era una mujer inexplicable._

_**-¡¡¿Qué no te das cuenta, Akane?!! ¡¡Te intentó matar!!**__- reafirmó clavando su mirada furiosa en la joven. Sencillamente no entendía su razonamiento._

_-__**Ranma tiene razón…- **__dijo Ukyo débilmente, entre lágrimas de dolor y la angustia de perderlo… _

_-__**¡¡Claro que la tengo!!**_

_Fin del flash back._

-**Nunca lo vi de esa manera**- musitó, secándose del rostro las huellas del fracaso y la desilusión.

-**Por lo visto no funcionarte el plan.**

No respondió y sólo sintió un cuerpo sentarse a su lado. Al pie del árbol disfrutando de la sombra que éste generosamente otorgaba.

-**No, Shampoo. Démonos por vencidas, él ama a Akane y no hay nada más que hacer**- suspiró con melancolía, mirando al frente.

-**Y Shampoo que darte uno de sus mejores venenos**- se quejó.

Ukyo la miró perpleja. Ella llorando por haber perdido al amor de su vida, y su compañera en cambio lo único que le importaba era el derroche del veneno delicadamente elaborado que por poco acababa con la vida de Akane… Y con la de su amado.

-¿No escuchaste bien? Ranma ama a Akane.

-**Ya lo sé… Lo asumí hace mucho tiempo. Sólo quería ver si aún quedaban esperanzas para mí y tú me demostraste que no**- dijo con simpleza.

-**Pensé que lo amabas**- sonrió con ironía negando levemente con la cabeza, notando la indiferencia con el que la china hablaba.

-**Sí, Shampoo siempre amar a airen, pero al menos no lo perdió del todo como tú.**

Su corazón se paralizó por un instante.

-**¿Q… Qué?-** la expresión de dolor se adueñó de su rostro.

-**Eso, Shampoo jamás sería tan tonta como para intentar acabar con la vida de Akane, airen odiaría por el resto de su vida a Shampoo, por eso te utilicé a ti, para ver si realmente existía ese sentimiento. Ahora tú haber perdido del todo, Shampoo al menos no contar con su odio aún tener su amistad, pero tú ni eso tener…**- finalizó su amargo relato con una sonrisa.

No se dio cuenta cuando Shampo se marchó, tampoco en el momento en que dejó de medir las consecuencias de sus actos y comenzó a actuar por impulsividad.

Se dejó guiar por la ira que le entregaba el no sentirse querida y menospreciada al lado de quién secretamente, siempre consideró inferior. Ella, torpe en todo sentido, débil… e inclusive no contaba con el mismo grado de belleza con el que ella fue dotada.

¿Desde cuándo lo que sentía estaba antes que todo razonamiento? Las lágrimas fluían con más fuerza cuando el sentimiento se acentuaba más…

El dolor en el corazón lo llevaría por siempre, de eso estaba segura. Tal vez debía dejar todo atrás y marcharse para comenzar una vida nueva, y tal vez entregarle su maltrecho corazón a un hombre que realmente lo valore y prometa cuidar de él… Como cierto jovencito no hizo. Tal vez sea tiempo de mirar nuevos senderos y emprenderlos, dejando atrás los miedos. Aún era joven y tenía mucho por seguir…

Se levantó del pasto, retirando con suavidad las lágrimas de su rostro para esbozar una sonrisa… Una sonrisa sincera…

Continuará…

_Es que tengo que aprovechar los momentos de inspiración y últimamente mi musa inspiradora me ha visitado bastante^-^ Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de lo corto, pero es que en este capítulo sólo quería relatar los sentimientos de Ukyo._

_Se aproxima el final xD arto poco que me duró la historia, es que actualizaba muy seguido, pero como ya expliqué mi musa es la culpable u.u_

_¡Saludos!_


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando aquella persona a la que creíste cercana, amiga, confidente, la que se ganó tu cariño bajo sonrisas cómplices y confesiones discretas, te empuja a un abismo cuan fondo es oscuridad y desconsuelo, traicionándote de una manera impensable y absurda que te lleva a preguntarte el motivo, el por qué, y comienzas a meditar sobre las acciones y palabras, ¿La había ofendido? ¿Le había hecho algo malo? Aquellas preguntas que quedan inevitablemente suspendidas en el aire desprovistas de respuesta.

El joven se incorpora sobre el tejado, oyendo a lo lejos la calurosa bienvenida que le advertía que la chica había vuelto finalmente, tal y como el día anterior le fue prometido.

Recreó en su mente el doloroso desenlace, Ukyo marchándose del cuarto cargando consigo el peso de su consciencia y la vergüenza de su alma que la obligababa a bajar la cabeza, mezclándose con la tristeza de no saberse querida y en su lugar rechazada por el hombre que siempre dijo amar. Un 'Ranma' cargado de dolor se escapó de los labios femeninos llegando con claridad a sus oídos, pero en ese momento no se sentía capaz de razonar, de entender acciones y mucho menos de iniciar una conversación que seguramente finalizaría en una pelea por diferencias de opiniones. Él simplemente se marchó…

-**Ya me suponía que estabas aquí.**

Él no la miró, no había necesidad, reconocía esa dulce voz a la perfección. Sintió la calidez de un segundo cuerpo sentarse a su lado.

-**¿Estás enfadado?**

No obtuvo respuesta.

-**Ukyo estaba muy arrepentida ayer. Yo ya la perdoné ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?**

Impulsado por los deseos de contemplarla deslizó con lentitud sus pupilas para hacerlo de reojo.

-**Intentó matarte.**

Akane sintió un escalofrío al sentir el grave tono de voz con el que le había hablado. Parecía molesto, sus facciones se lo decían, pero su mirada no mentía… Estaba triste por mucho que intentara esconderlo.

-**Todos cometemos errores y actuamos alguna vez en la vida por impulsividad. Tú siempre lo haces**- decoró su rostro con una cálida sonrisa.

Él alarmado llevó su vista nuevamente al frente, huyendo de las peligrosas sensaciones que ejercía en él una simple sonrisa por parte de ella… Sola y únicamente de ella.

-**Nunca a tal extremo.**

Bufó exasperada, él seguía guardando la compostura, aparentando seriedad y enfado, pero lo conocía, y bien sabía que por dentro se hallaban un sinfín de sentimientos desordenados.

-**Sé que te dolió que Ukyo haya actuado de esa manera, sé que estás molesto contigo mismo por la necedad que tienes de cuidarme, supuestamente por mi padre, sé que en cierta parte estás molesto conmigo por no saber ver lo que se escondía debajo de aquella fachada amable y también sé que te sientes nervioso cuando me ves sonreír y a veces inclusive te sonrojas, sólo que yo finjo no notarlo**- dijo de golpe, cansada de los tantos rodeos que envolvían su vida.

El corazón del muchacho comenzó a latir con fuerza debido a las últimas palabras, el saberse descubierto no era una sensación agradable y mucho menos tranquilizante, más era bastante incómoda.

-**N…. No es verdad**- dijo con los nervios a flor de piel, ladeando su rostro al lado opuesto de su prometida, ganándose una sonrisa poco apreciada por parte de ella.

-**¿A no?**

-**No**- respondió inmediatamente sin dejar lugar a dudas, acompañándolo innecesariamente con un movimiento negativo de cabeza.

-**Estoy cansada. Últimamente he pensado mucho en **_**'nosotros'**_- comentó deliberadamente, ajena a los nervios del muchacho- **Y he llegado a la conclusión que lo mejor sería irme de Nerima y casarme con un hombre que realmente sienta algo por mí.**

Ranma la miró perplejo. ¿Eso quería decir que no lo quería? Su orgullo salió a relucir. Como siempre saliéndose con las suyas.

-**Está bien, por mí puedes irte e iniciar tu vida de casada con quién mejor te plazca.**

Akane percibió molestia en su voz y sonrió para sus adentros, sabiéndose victoriosa al conseguir lo que quería.

-**Eso haré, es una lástima que el hombre al que amo no sienta nada por mí, él está aquí en Nerima y me dolerá mucho dejarlo.**

Arrugó el ceño, ¿A Akane le gustaba alguien de Nerima? Todos los hombres que rodeaban a la joven no eran desconocidos para el artista marcial, conocía a la perfección las personalidades de cada uno de ellos y ninguno calzaba con el prototipo de hombre ideal para su prometida... La sola idea de que emprendiera un viaje a un lugar lejano le atemorizaba, no soportaría tenerla lejos… Comprendió hace mucho tiempo que aquella jovencita se había transformado en una necesidad, la necesidad de verla, de protegerla, de tenerla cerca para acunarla como cierta noche y siendo él el que espante sus miedos… Ese papel estaba reservado para él y la idea de que alguien más pudiese arrebatárselo, le causaba repulsión y descontento.

-**¿Y… Quién es él?**- preguntó entre curioso y decepcionado.

-**Un chico de la clase…**- sonrió satisfecha.

-**Hay muchos. Dame otra pista..**

-**Es alto y de ojos azules.**

Alzó inocentemente la vista al cielo, paseando sus recuerdos por los rostros de todos los varones del salón y llegando finalmente a la conclusión de que ninguno tenía las dichas características.

-**¡Oye, no hay ninguno!**- exclamó, indagando inquisitivamente en los dulces ojos de ella, que lo observaban atentamente.

-**Tiene coleta y cabello oscuro, viste ropas chinas y posee la extraña maldición de convertirse en mujer al contacto con el agua fría.**

Listo, eso era todo. La confesión estaba hecha y jamás pensó oírla de esa manera tan peculiar, pero eso no evitó que sintiera una enorme emoción invadirlo… Ella lo amaba… A pesar de su maldición, a pesar de todos los defectos, ella lo amaba y tuvo el suficiente valor para confesarlo. Ahora era su turno…

-**Yo…** -suspiró, siguiéndole el juego- **También estoy enamorado de una persona de aquí.**

Su mirada denotando felicidad y un toque de picardía, la hizo sonreír... Bastaba verlo para adivinar sin la necesidad de pistas que lo llevarían a la misma confesión.

-**¿Quién es?**- le siguió el juego que ella misma había comenzado.

-**Es… Una artista marcial, no sabe cocinar, es bruta, violenta, una auténtica marimacho**- sonrió con burla, sintiéndose afortunado de ser testigo del precioso color rojo que subía a las mejillas de su compañera y no precisamente por timidez o vergüenza, pero agregó calmando las torrentes-** A la que amo y no me gustaría que cambiase por nada del mundo, pues me gusta tal y como es.**

Cierto, su rostro estaba bastante sonrojado, pero ahora sí lo estaba a causa de la timidez y la vergüenza al no saber cómo contestar a aquella frase dicha con tanta ternura como le fue posible.

-**Te amo…**- se limitó a decir a la vez que el rostro del muchacho se tornaba borroso debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-**Y yo a ti**- sonrió levemente. Tomó el bello rostro entre sus manos y besó los labios de ella suavemente, disfrutando de la placentera sensación que el hecho le otorgaba.

-**¡¡¡Vaya que emoción, al fin tendremos boda, Tendo!!!**- gritó Genma con toda la euforia y adrenalina que corría por sus venas, abrazando a su fiel amigo testigo desde el jardín del dulce momento compartido entre la pareja.

-**¡¡¡Así es, Saotome, hay que celebrar!!!**- contestó el segundo hombre experimentando la misma emoción.

-**Esto es tan romántico**- suspiró Kasumi con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

-**Así es, lo único que espero es que ésta vez no haya gente indeseada en la boda como la primera vez**- comentó Nabiki con sinceridad.

Ranma y Akane se miraron sonrojados por la situación y preocupados por el último comentario. Ciertamente el primer intento de boda fue un desastre.

-**Ranma no preocupar por eso**- sonrió Shampoo apareciendo de la nada en el jardín con una sonrisa en compañía, sorprendentemente, del apuesto joven de azules ojos y gruesas gafas que mostraba una tonta sonrisa.

-**¡¡¡Yo pedí la mano de Shampoo en matrimonio y aceptó!!!**- gritó Mousse sin esconder su felicidad y proclamando la noticia a los cuatro vientos.

-**Lo único que lamentar es que ya no poder volver a la aldea amazona, pero suponer** **que todo eso valer la pena**- sonrió sincera al hombre con quién jamás creyó siquiera pensar en iniciar un futuro-** Con el tiempo Shampoo logrará amarte como a ex-airen, ¡Shampoo hacer todo lo posible porque eso ocurra!**- exclamó sonriente a un Mousse que parecía desvanecerse de un instante a otro.

-**¡Vaya, una doble boda! Qué emocionante**- sonrió Nabiki, cotizando la suma de todo lo que ganaría si prestaba su ayuda para el gran evento.

-**Nabiki Tendo**- dijo la voz masculina de Kuno, portando una sonrisa galante acabando de aterrizar en el jardín de la vivienda- **He decidido rehacer mi vida, es obvio que la dulce Akane prefiere al idiota de Saotome y la hermosa chica cabellos de fuego no ha aparecido en mucho tiempo por estos lares…**

-**Imbécil**- murmuró Ranma por el despectivo concepto que había adoptado Kuno para caracterizarlo.

-**… En este tiempo he experimentado una fuerte atracción hacia ti que me ha sido imposible controlar y creo que esa atracción tiene nombre, sólo me gustaría saber si mi sentimiento es o no correspondido**- dijo con la seriedad que llevaban sus palabras, sumado al alto nivel de responsabilidad.

Nabiki lo miró al principio de manera fría, sus ojos denotando indiferencia y su rostro seriedad. Segundos de silencio e impaciencia por parte de los presentes. Poco a poco una sonrisa fue decorando el juvenil rostro de la mujer con talento de empresaria.

-**No te imaginas lo que he estado esperando para oírte decir eso, querido.**

Acto seguido lo abrazó con fuerzas y el hombre correspondió más que encantado el gesto, oyendo los aplausos del resto sumado a las palabras de un matrimonio triple por parte del padre de ella, anticipándose a los hechos.

-**¿Te quieres casar conmigo?**- consultó Nabiki al haberse ya separado del adinerado hombre, por primera vez podía vislumbrarse lágrimas en los ojos normalmente fríos de la muchacha.

-**¿Eso no debería preguntarlo yo?**- sonrió.

-**Está bien, pregúntame**- sonrió, reprimiendo su emoción.

-**Nabiki Tendo… ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- **poniéndo en práctica su característico dramatismo a la hora de expresarse.

-**¡Sí, sí quiero!**- contestó antes de besarlo en los labios, sellando la promesa.

-**¡Ayyy qué emoción! Crecen tan rápido…**- lloró Soun, siendo consolado por Genma quién se hallaba en sus mismas condiciones.

-**Quién lo diría**- murmuró Shampoo, sin salir de su asombro.

-**Hacen una bonita pareja ¿No crees, Ranma?**- sonrió Akane dulcemente, mirando a su futuro esposo de forma inquisitiva e indagadora.

-**Se complementan a la perfección**- le sonrió de vuelta, antes de darle un leve beso en los labios que fue encantadoramente recibido.

-**K… Kasumi…**- dijo dificultosamente Tofú cuya presencia se debía a atender a su paciente que con más frecuencia lo visitaba: Akane. Pero curiosamente había estado presenciando la conmovedora escena en el jardín y decidió que era su momento también.

-**¿Sí, doctor?- **sonrió la joven con inocencia.

-**Y… Yo…**- murmuró controlando la alteración que provocaba en él la presencia de la dulce jovencita- **Q… quería saber si….**

Kasumi lo escuchaba atentamente, incitándolo mentalmente a finalizar la frase.

-**… Si… quieres ser mi esposa**- suspiró intentando liberar el nerviosismo y la tensión.

Se sorprendió, todos lo notaron sorprendiéndose aún más por la inocencia con la que contaba la mujer.

-**Y… Yo… No sé qué… Decir**- dijo entrecortado, ciertamente había empezado a sentir desde hace un buen tiempo una enorme atracción hacía el profesional, pero… Miró a su padre, éste al ver su gesto asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que estaba bien- **Yo….**- miró otra vez el rostro del médico que se preparaba sicológicamente para el rechazo que veía venir- **Acepto**- sonrió.

Una exclamación general.

-**Perdona mi imprudencia, Kasumi. Te entiendo perfec…** -se dio cuenta de lo que había escuchado y la alegría volvió a vivir en él, renaciendo la esperanza-** ¿Q… Qué?**

Su rostro lo decía todo, estaba sorprendido… sorprendentemente feliz.

-**Que acepto**- repitió.

El médico comenzó a reír de felicidad pura, tomó a la joven de la cintura y comenzó a girar en el mismo lugar. Jamás creyó vivir tal felicidad.

Todo parecía de ensueño… Demasiado irreal…

Akane y Ranma se miraron y se sonrieron, preparándose mentalmente para la boda entre cuatro parejas que se aproximaba.

Juntaron sus frentes y mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

-**Te amo…**-musitó ella.

-**Y yo a ti, mi pequeña marimacho**- respondió él con la misma dulzura.

Y se abrazaron finalmente. Ya nada podría separarlos… Jamás.

* * *

-**¿Ukyo…?**

-**¿Ryoga?**

Se toparon frente a frente.

-**¿Qué haces es Okinawa?**

-**Creí que estaba en Hokkaido…**- murmuró la joven, depositando su dedo índice sobre su mentón y alzando la vista al cielo.

-**Bueno, es lo mismo ¿Qué haces en Hokkaido?**

-**Me fui de Nerima ¿No es obvio?**- contestó volviendo su vista a los ojos de él, con serenidad.

-**¿Y… por qué?**- cuestionó el chico mirándola confundido.

-**Porque no tenía nada qué hacer ahí**- sonrió con sarcasmo- **Ranma y Akane se aman y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer contra eso**- comentó aparentando naturalidad en sus palabras y gestos.

-**Ya veo… Tú también te diste cuenta finalmente**- suspiró el chico bajando la cabeza, derrotado. Pensar en ello no hacía más que deprimirlo.

Después de cinco segundos él volvió a levantar la cabeza encarando a la joven y descubriendo en ella la mirada más dulce que pudo haber apreciado jamás. La chica al saberse descubierta se sonrojó y sonrió de manera nerviosa.

-**Esto… Yo… Siento haberte quedado mirando es sólo que, pues…**- bajó la vista, clavándola en la tierra- **Nunca me había dado el tiempo de mirarte tal y como eras, siempre me fuiste indiferente, creo que mi obsesión por Ranma…**

-**¿Sabes, Ukyo? Nunca lo había notado, pero…**- la interrumpió formando una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, y expresándolo con la mirada- **Eres bastante bonita y tierna, a mí me pasó igual entonces con Akane.**

Ukyo rió levemente y estiró su brazo, ofreciendo su mano con una sonrisa.

-**¿Empezamos desde cero como buenos amigos?**

La sonrisa en el joven se amplió y estrechó la mano que le era ofrecida, gratamente.

* * *

-**¡¡¿En dónde estoy?!!**- gritó Kodachi con una expresión de angustia en su rostro.

Intentó moverse, pero una camisa de fuerza se lo impedía. Empezó a recordar los últimos acontecimientos… Ella gritándole a Kuno que mataría a Akane si se atrevía poner un solo dedo encima de su Ranma-sama… Él gritándole que había perdido del todo el juicio… Unos hombres vestidos de blanco tocándola, amarrándola… y un pinchazo en el brazo y un sueño profundo que la inundó por completo…

-**¡¡Maldita, Akane!!**- gritó llorando desgarradoramente- **¡¡¡Te odio!!!**

Sus frases no llegaban a receptor alguno.

Sola en aquel cuarto blanco, cuyas paredes eran blandas al igual que el suelo…

Una sola imagen divagaba en su mente, la única escena que la hacía sentir realmente feliz y satisfecha… El cuerpo desvanecido de la joven Tendo en sus brazos, cubierta de su propia sangre, su rostro pálido, despidiéndose del mundo terrestre en dónde jamás debió nacer…

Y comenzó a reír, sabiéndose victoriosa en su propio y fantástico mundo, ignorando el real… Su risa aumentó su volumen y la histeria y la angustia fueron reemplazadas por una falsa felicidad de la que era víctima. Encarcelada, víctima de sentimientos oscuros y retorcidos de los que era presa, sin saberlo. Sintiéndose una millonaria reina, una caprichosa mujer que lo obtenía todo cuánto deseara… ¿Sus sirvientes? Ryoga, Ukyo y Nabiki. Sentada en un trono, bañado en oro, vistiendo un largo vestido de plata… Sí, de oro y plata… A su lado otro trono descansaba dotado con la misma belleza que el suyo propio, sentado ahí… Un sonriente Ranma, vistiendo una elegante capa negra con brillantes lentejuelas de oro… sonriéndole, seduciéndola con la mirada haciéndole recrear en su mente las escenas más lujuriosas… y confesándole lo feliz que era sin la joven Tendo molestándolo siempre, confesándole su amor y agradeciéndole sus atenciones, prometiéndole amor eterno, un palacio encantado y un blanco corcel que siempre lo acompañaría… Y al llegar la noche… Al llegar la noche todos sus sueños prohibidos se harían realidad.

**_Dos meses después…_**

-**Estoy tan, tan nerviosa**- confesó Akane mirándose a sí misma en el espejo de su cuarto, con su vestido de novia y su rostro delicadamente maquillado.

Finalmente el plazo se había cumplido y todo estaba listo. Por fin el ansiado día había llegado. Las últimas semanas habían sido bastante movidas, los hombres nerviosos preguntándose si el traje elegido será o no del gusto de sus respectivas damas, y ellas, populares por su nerviosismo e histeria, se preparaban mentalmente para dejar atrás su vida de soltería y libertad, y dar el '_si_' frente al altar; preguntándose si el vestido cuidadosamente escogido sería o no del agrado de sus amados, que si les hacía ver gordas, que si las rosas no le daban un aspecto infantil, que si el molesto velo era o no necesario, que un vestido no era tan blanco como el de la otra, que si el peinado debía ser de tal y tal forma, que cómo caminarían por el pasillo que las llevarían al altar con un vestido tan largo ¿No se tropezarían? ¡Eso sería hacer ridículo! Soun y Genma ayudaban a Cologne con los preparativos para la gran fiesta que se realizaría en el dojo luego de la ceremonia, lo costoso que resultaba todo, que el sake, que los pastelillos, que la torta, que los invitados, que los obsequios, aunque a Soun, especialmente, le fue más costoso que a nadie, qué tres hijas se casen el mismo día no debe costar nada barato y menos si una de ellas es bastante materialista… ¡Un caos! Pero algo que agradecían, era la ausencia de cierto anciano de baja estatura cuyo pasatiempo consistía en robar ropa íntima femenina.

Inevitablemente, Kuno, Ranma, Mousse y Tofú, se hicieron grandes amigos en los dos últimos meses. Intercambiando opiniones favorables, sonrisas, sensaciones, emociones, nerviosismo… anhelando el gran día.

Akane, Nabiki y Kasumi, se convirtieron, sorprendentemente, en las mejores amigas de la china que tantos problemas les causó en un pasado. Intercambiando maquillaje, opiniones, sonrisas nerviosas, y ciertas dietas que se dispusieron a seguir para ser contempladas más hermosas el gran día, de lo que por naturaleza ya eran.

-**Descuida, hermanita. Las tres estamos igual de nerviosas que tú**- le sonrió Kasumi, posando su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

-**Ser verdad. Akane, ¿De verdad que éste vestido me queda bien?**- consultó la china plantándose su lado, compartiendo el espejo, insegura se repasó a sí misma con la vista.

-**Por última vez, niña. Te queda bien el dichoso vestido que te demoraste cinco malditas horas en elegir**- le contestó Nabiki, terminando de maquillarse sentada frente al escritorio y mirando su reflejo a través del pequeño espejo que utilizaba para dicha acción.

Akane sonrió nerviosa, recreando en su mente el día en el que las cuatro mujeres salieron juntas al centro comercial a comprar los vestidos de novias, y lo complicado y cansador que fue dicho día.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió captando la atención de las cuatro hermosas mujeres.

-**¡Shampoo, te ves preciosa!**- exclamó la anciana de innumerables arrugas en su rostro.

-**¡Gracias, abuelita!**- respondió la mujer, agradeciéndola con una sonrisa.

-**Bueno, los hombres se están arreglando en la mansión de los Kuno, ¿verdad?**

Las féminas asintieron y sus nervios aumentaban.

-**Chicas, ya llegó el momento**- pronunció la frase sepulcral.

Las cuatro suspiraron al unísono, con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

* * *

-**Vaya, nunca creí verme tan bien en un traje**- comentó a sí mismo el ególatra hombre, sonriendo a su reflejo en el espejo de la amplia habitación.

-**Kuno, tú nunca cambiarás**- acotó Mousse negando con la cabeza a la vez que se arreglaba su corbata color turquesa.

-**No lo sé, me siento tan viejo para esto**- rió Tofú levemente, pasando las manos sobre la chaqueta de su terno alisándolo.

-**Nada que ver, doctor**- defirió Ranma, sonriéndole- **Piense en Kasumi y el futuro que le espera con ella y quién sabe…**- guiñó un ojo, intentando parecer relajado- **... Si pronto le da un hijo.**

-**Siempre he querido ser padre**- confesó sonrojándose, formando una tonta sonrisa en su rostro.

-**Cierto y qué mejor que hacerlo con la mujer que se ama**- comentó Mousse, interfiriendo en la conversación.

-**Apoyo eso**- sonrió Kuno, aún admirándose en el amplio espejo de su habitación.

Ranma tras meditar un rato lo dicho, sonrió ligeramente.- **Me pregunto cómo será un hijo entre Akane y yo.**

-**Seguro muy fuerte**- se animó a contestar Tofú, dándose la confianza de soltar una carcajada.

-**Sólo espero que no herede tu estómago, Saotome**- sonrió Mousse burlonamente.

-**Apoyo eso**- sonrió Kuno, sin separarse del dichoso espejo.

-**¿Quieres dejar de apoyas cosas?**- preguntó Ranma con brusquedad, frunciendo el ceño. Se acercó y se planto al lado de Kuno, dándose la oportunidad de contemplar su reflejo nuevamente.

-**Vaya, el negro del traje resalta tus ojos, Saotome, ¡Qué daría yo por tener unos ojos como los tuyos, maldito engendro!**- replicó con seriedad.

-**Envidioso…**- musitó mirándolo de reojo.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y Soun junto a Genma entraron con sus ojos irritados debido a las lágrimas derramadas. No por el matrimonio sino más bien por el dinero invertido en ello.

-**Ustedes nos pidieron que avisásemos la hora y aquí estamos**- dijo Genma.

-**Es hora**- sonrió Soun, impaciente.

El nerviosismo manifestó su presencia.

**_Cuarenta minutos más tarde…_**

Los cuatro hombres frente al altar voltearon al oír una exclamación general. Las cuatro mujeres entraban a la iglesia, deslumbrantes. Sosteniendo el ramo con fuerza, apoyándose silenciosamente unas a otras, caminando lentamente al compás de la música característica de la situación.

Después de dos meses preparándose para el momento, ahí estaban. Nerviosos. Ansiosos porque sus respectivas damas llegaran a su lado y sonrieron sintiéndose orgullosos de ellas…

Se detuvieron al lado de sus respectivos varones, sonriéndoles, intentando transmitir la tranquilidad de la que carecían.

Las palabras del sacerdote pasaron a un segundo plano para ellos. Sólo existían sus respectivas parejas y las ilusiones de la vida de que estaban por gozar juntos.

-**Me emocionan tanto las bodas**- musitó Tsubasa, con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas a una rapidez sorprendente.

-**A mí también**- murmuró Asuza que curiosamente se había sentado a su lado, antes de sonarse con un pañuelo-** Estoy tan feliz.**

-**Ya basta Asuza**- le susurró Mikado, sentado a su otro lado- **¿No ves que la mujer está arruinando su vida al casarse con un tipo como Saotome?**- cuestionó con molestia.

La joven hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y siguió llorando silenciosamente en compañía de Tsubasa.

**-… Señor Mousse, ¿Acepta a la señorita Shampoo como esposa, para amarla, respetarla…?**

-**Acepto**- lo interrumpió, mirando a la mujer fijamente a los ojos.

El sacerdote frunció ligeramente el ceño ante la falta de cortesía, pero continuó aquella peculiar boda de cuatro parejas.

-**Señorita Shampoo, ¿Acepta a….?**

-**Acepto**- lo interrumpió, sonriéndole al joven ligeramente ejerciendo en el chico un furioso sonrojo.

Reprimió un gruñido y siguió a la pareja siguiente.

-**Señor Kuno, ¿Acepta a la señorita Tendo como esposa, para amarla, respetarla, estar con ella en la salud y en la enfer…?**

-**Acepto, acepto**- interrumpió impaciente.

El sacerdote se consoló con la idea de que al menos había durado más que la pareja anterior.

-**Señorita…**

-**Acepto**- lo interrumpió sonriendo.

Frunció el ceño.

-**Señor Tofú, ¿Acepta a la señorita Kasumi, como esposa para amarla, respetarla, estar con ella en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?**- sonrió al haber completado la frase.

-**Acepto, señor cura**- respondió el hombre, respetuosamente.

-**Señorita Tendo, ¿Acepta al señor Tofú como esposa para amarla, respetarla, estar con ella en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?**- sonrió nuevamente. Era su pareja favorita.

-**Acepto, señor sacerdote**- sonrió con dulzura, tomando a su amado de las manos.

Akane sonrió nerviosa y respiró dificultosamente, sintiendo la mano de Ranma presionar la de ella, otorgándole esa fortaleza que tanto le necesitaba.

-**Señor Saotome, ¿Acepta a la señorita…?**

-Acepto- sonrió galante a la joven.

-**Señorita Tendo, ¿Acepta al señor Saoto…?**

-**Acepto**- susurró, perdiéndose en aquella dulce mirada azulina que le dedicaba.

-**Está bien**- dijo ligeramente exasperado el sacerdote, pero guardando la compostura-** Los declaro marido y mujeres, pueden besar a la novia.**

Ranma abrazó a la joven de la cintura, depositando un suave beso sobre sus labios sellando con dicha acción su nueva vida, juntos. Al igual que el resto de las parejas.

Los invitados, personajes que formaron parte de sus vidas y que alguna vez les causaron problemas, se levantaron de sus asientos aplaudiendo a las cuatro parejas de recién casados en una ovación de pie.

-**Sabía que terminarían casándose**- musitó Sayuri.

-**Son tal para cual**- sonrió Yuka.

-**Eso parece un sueño ¿No es así?**- comentó Daisuke a su compañero.

-**Sí que lo es**- contestó Hiroshi con una sonrisa conmovida.

-**¿Estás llorando?**- consultó observando minuciosamente su rostro y sus ojos húmedos.

-**No qué va, es que me entró una cosa al ojo**- mintió restregándoselos.

-**Ajá, sí claro**- sonrió con ironía.

Las cuatro parejas dejaron la iglesia del gancho de su respectivo ahora marido. Se dirigieron en compañía de los invitados al dojo para iniciar la fiesta que finalizaría en el alba. Felices entre bailes, frases amorosas, obsequios, llanto…

Y llegó finalmente el momento de lanzar el ramo.

-**¡Yo primero!**- exclamó Shampoo, emocionada y lanzó el ramo de flores sintéticas hacia atrás.

-**¡¡¡Ah!!!**- un agudo gritito se dejó oír- **¡¡Lo atrapé!! ¡¡Atrapé el ramo!!**- Tsubasa comenzó a saltar por todo el lugar clamando su suerte.

-**¡Ahora yo!**- exclamó Nabiki, próximamente. Y lanzó el ramo como habría hecho Shampoo anteriormente.

-**¡Sí, lo agarré yo, lo agarré yo!**- clamaba una niña de largo cabello castaño.

-**Tenía que ser la extraña maestra que se transforma en una niña**- musitó Nabiki con pesar, siendo testigo de la euforia de la niña que se movía de un lado a otro.

-**¡Yo quiero ahora!**- sonrió Kasumi antes de lanzar el ramo.

-**¡¡¡Eh, me casaré muy, muy pronto!!!!**- gritó Asuza con una inmensa sonrisa decorando su rostro.

-**Creo que yo sigo**- sonrió Akane mirando a Ranma quién se limitó a devolverle el gesto-** ¡Bien, aquí va!**- exclamó.

Las manos en las que cayó el ramo de flores sintéticas, lo presionaron con la fuerza de la emoción sabiéndose afortunada.

-**¡Akane!**

La joven se giró y sonrió al ver que quién lo había agarrado no había sido ni más ni menos que Ukyo. Sintió un brazo rodear su cintura y fue atraída hacia el cuerpo de su marido, protegiéndola.. Como siempre.

-**Vine a felicitarlos**- sonrió con amabilidad y al lado de ella se plantó el joven de la pañoleta amarilla, con una sonrisa.

-**¡Ryoga!**- exclamaron Ranma y Akane al unísono.

-**Somos novios**- comunicó abrazando a su ahora novia.

Los días pasaron, los meses… Los años. Y si bien discutían en ocasiones, todo se arreglaba con una simple sonrisa por parte de ella y una dulce mirada por parte de él.

Un año después del vínculo, Ranma y Akane tuvieron un hijo…Dos años después, una hija.

Su vida se había vuelto más tranquila… Los enemigos habían cesado. Sí, ya era tiempo de vivir como correspondía.

**_FIN_**


End file.
